KibaHina Oneshots
by whateverbro
Summary: You don't know how many times I've bitten my tongue, just to stop me from spilling out things I shouldn't.
1. Much Awaited

_Much Awaited  
_

Finally, _finally_ she'd said it. All those pent up emotions, unspoken words, _all of it_ restricted within those three words.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

Good job, Hinata! Now the hard part.

Waiting for a response.

Her fingers shuffled nervously, anxiously. She carefully studied Naruto's expression, from the raised brows to the wide eyes to the slightly hanging mouth. She decided those weren't very good signs.

Her heart thudded so loudly and uncontrollably that for a second, she was afraid he'd hear it. For a short moment, regret resided on Hinata's mind. She shouldn't have done it, she should've just let his days pass, with her watching discreetly on the sidelines. Her hands were trembling now, her eyes blinking back threatening tears.

Suddenly, a faint, warm, cheeky smile crept up his lips and his eyes, those beautiful blue orbs sparkled under the moon's gaze. She could feel the warmth, and _care _emanating from him. And a huge wave of relief washed over her. A burden lifted itself from her chest, and it was like she could breath again.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" He smiled that cheeky smile of his. "I'll treat you to some ramen!" He announced, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to Ichiraku's.

– – –

"So _that's _why you were always fainting everytime I saw you." He laughed, not meaning for her to feel embarrassed about it. Once he realized her pink cheeks and sheepish behavior (more than usual), he acted quickly. "Oh, gomen Hinata-chan!" He flailed his arms in apology. "I was just joking. I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" Staring at the flustered Naruto, she giggled sweetly.

"I-it's alright, N-Naruto-kun." She smiled genuinely at him. He stared at her for a brief moment, before assuming a contemplative expression.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Did you really, _truly _mean what you said? That you.." He swallowed. "_Love_ me?" She stared at him, a dreaded feeling lingering at the pit of her stomach.

She nodded, unwavering. "Hai." His brows shot up once more, shock evident on his features. Her breathing hitched and her mind was hazy and chaotic, like a storm had just gone past it. That dreaded feeling spread, and slowly, that burden was returning to her chest once more. Breathing had become a struggle for her now.

"Hinata.." Gingerly, he lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. She froze. The warmth emanating from his palm.. it was definitely there. She felt his thumb caress a spot below her eye. Slowly, carefully, he advanced. She panicked. He was gonna kiss her! Oh dear Kami, what was she to do?!

They were inches apart now.. A hair's breadth away..

And then they touched. Or more specifically, their lips. She let her eyes droop and she could taste the faintest ramen lingering on those luscious lips.

And the fireworks, the passion, the _spark_, it_-_

Wasn't there?

– – –

_Knock knock._

"Just a minute!" Kiba cried, flicking the gas stove off before dashing towards the door. "Hey!- Hinata?" Instantly, concern and worry etched itself into his features. "What's wrong? Do you want me to walk you home or something?" She shook her head, her eyes darting for a sign of his canine companion.

"No, no, K-kiba-kun. I just.. I-I confessed to N-Naruto-kun today." Shock, mixed with curiosity replaced worry.

"Really?! What'd he say?" Side-stepping, he guided her into his small complex.

And that's when it dawned on her. _He never really said _'I love you' _back, did he? _She smiled. He'd planned this. He planned it all.

Her respect for him intensified. Naruto was _definitely _growing..

"H-he took me o-out for some r-ramen." Kiba's shock only grew.

"Oh." Was all he could muster, without exposing his painfully breaking heart. He felt so strangled and hopeless and.. just generally _lonely_.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Hinata-chan!" He smiled that cheesy smile. Unfortunately for him, Hinata could see right through his fake grin. Frowning, she shifted towards him.

"Kiba-kun?" She didn't stammer, he noted. He liked that. He relieved himself from the feigned smile and stared at her.

"W-what would you.. Umm.. What would you say if I.. If I asked you to _kiss _me?" Just like that, he was stunned. This was the courageous side of Hinata, rearing itself outside the battlefield. He loved seeing her brave and strong, as opposed the usually shy and timid Hinata. It proved everyone wrong. It proved that she _was _worthy of, not only the Hyuuga name, but its most prestigious honor as well, to become the clan's head.

And to top it all off, she was _so, _painfully _beautiful_.

And here she was, asking him to _kiss_ her?

"Hell yeah." He smiled toothily, before pulling her close, smashing their lips together. And for that moment, he didn't think of the hindrances. Not of Naruto, or Neji or anyone else from the Hyuuga clan. It was just them in his open apartment. Just his smiling lips against hers. And she could just _feel _the passion and longing he'd been enduring. And she'd probably be scolded for coming home so late, but she wouldn't dare break the most blissful moment of her life, of _their _life.

But after a few minutes, they'd realized that breathing was inevitable. They broke apart, both gasping for air. But despite that, visible smiles danced on their lips.

"What about Naruto, though?" He inquired hesitantly. She smiled warmly at his query.

"He's no you."

* * *

Well, this has been collecting dust on my 'BETA' folder. **I REALLY NEED A BETA-READER!** Please?

Oh, and constructive criticism as well. Thank you.


	2. The Hunt

_Summary: _Kiba's had it. From now on, he's taking matters into his own hands. Target: Naruto Uzumaki.  
_Genre:_ You get the idea.

_**The Hunt**_

Kiba zipped past roofs, jumping over them with haste. With a visible scowl, clenched teeth and a tightened fist, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his destination.

Naruto's house.

With a loud thump of a landing, he stomped towards the door, barging in without a knock.

"UZUMAKI!" Kiba's gaze swept through the small apartment. Unable to spot anything orange, he advanced further in, the scowl still intact. Looking around, Kiba briefly wondered as to how Naruto managed to actually keep his home _this_ clean. With all the training that knucklehead does, a few discarded orange jumpsuits would have been expected.

"Kiba?" Oh. That's why.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba greeted, while softening his scowl. "You see Naruto anywhere?" Kiba asked, attempting to appear less bitter. Sakura's eyes widened a bit at his tone.

"Why?" She groaned and sighed in resignation. "What'd that idiot do _this_ time?"

Naruto didn't really do anything, which is exactly why Kiba was so damn pissed off.

As if on cue, the door suddenly swung open, revealing the subject of Kiba's anger.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I-" Suddenly that trademark, whiskered grin disappeared as Kiba's fists grabs a handful of his shirt.

"You listen to me, Naruto," Kiba growled threateningly, while trying to ignore Sakura's disapproving stare. He just hoped she wouldn't interfere with the confrontation. "I'm only gonna ask you this once, so you better give me a straight answer." Naruto scowled in confusion. He didn't remember particularly doing any wrong to Kiba. Maybe some other people, but definitely not Kiba. So why and how would he get _this _angry with him?

"Do you, or do you not like Hinata?" He asked sharply, while waiting for it to register in Naruto's head.

Eventually, the penny fell.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's eyes widened in panic. How could he ask that so bluntly?! Looking over at Sakura, he noticed a soft smile and knowing look grace her features. Looking back at Kiba, he momentarily wondered if it was possible for a hole to suddenly burn through him, what with that scary glare he's issuing him.

"You heard me, now answer the question!" Kiba barked. Naruto honestly didn't know what to say. He was fully aware of Hinata's long-time crush on him, but he thought it wasn't much of a big deal. She and Naruto never really talked much, so he didn't really see much of a reason for her to like him. He thought it would just pass in time. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, where Kiba's crushing grip on his shirt had no intention of loosening. He realized now that that wasn't the case.

"I.." Naruto started, hoping his mouth wouldn't fail him this once! "L-le'mme go talk to her." He didn't even know what to tell her.

– – – – – – – – – – _**-**_

Hinata sighed softly, leaning back against a large tree. Maybe it was time to give Naruto up. He had been hanging out a lot with Sakura-chan lately, and they seemed to be getting along better than ever.. It was her own fault. If she'd just had the courage to talk to him before, maybe they'd be a lot closer than this. Maybe this wouldn't be an unrequited love? Maybe she would even take Sakura-chan's place in his heart.. Maybe..

Or maybe not.. Hinata sighed again.

Feeling a presence arrive, she looked towards the entrance of the training field. Her eyes widened.

Clad in orange and black was the love of her life, the object of her affections, the man that constantly haunted her mind.. Naruto. Her heart drummed against her rib cage and she could feel the blood rise to her cheeks once again. She could only pray that she wouldn't faint this time around.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto greeted softly, drawing closer to the timid Hyuga. She noticed that he wore a sad smile.

"H-hello, N-Naruto-kun." She stammered as her fingers twiddled in embarrassment. She chose not to ask why he looked so out of it.

Naruto's smile didn't look the least bit happy. "We need to talk."

– – – – – – – – – – _**-**_

Maybe he was finally confessing. Maybe he was about to tell her how much he loved her and that they should get married and be together, a happily ever after!

Or maybe she was just lying to herself because she was just too afraid of facing the truth..

"Hinata," Naruto said as he sat in front of her on the grass. A solemn look was on his face. Hinata, still blushing, had brought her knees up to a hug. She refused to meet his gaze. She knew what was gonna happen, and she didn't want to see him crying when it did.

"I know you like me." She looked up at his sudden statement, a crimson blush on her face. His facial features were so serious that it just looked foreign on him. "I came to tell you..." Here it comes- the inevitable rejection. She braced herself, clutching her chest.

"That someone else loves you, more than I ever could.." Her breathing hitched. That was not expected. A confession? From someone else? "Look, I'm sorry if I ever made you think that I liked you back or anything, and I'm sorry for making you like me cause I kind of... Well, me and Sakura-chan are kind of... We're not dating... Not yet, I hope... But I know something's there... And you and Kiba..."

Kiba? Kiba was the one who liked her?

Looking at Naruto, she saw that the sad, serious face was gone. In its place was a warm, knowing smile. "He really likes you, Hinata." And suddenly, a bright grin graced her lips. Her blush intensified, but not because of the man in front of her. Well, not _entirely _because of him anyway.

– – – – – – – – – – _**-**_

"That was really sweet of you, Kiba." Sakura said as she smiled at the fang-toothed shinobi attempting to eavesdrop at the couple a mile away. Unfortunately, Kiba couldn't hear much of the conversation, and Sakura's constant chattering didn't help matters.

"What are you talking about?" He scowled. Damn it, they should've risked a few feet closer. He couldn't hear anything!

"You know, you could've just told Hinata you liked her. It's not that hard. She's a nice girl, she'd-"

"THE HELL?! I don't-! I don't _like _her!" Kiba frantically defended. Sakura raised a brow at his antics "She's _Hinata_! She's like a sister to me! Well, maybe not like Hana.. But, you know... SHUT UP!" Sakura laughed. He totally liked her.

– – – – – – – – – – _**-**_

"_Well_, how'd it go?" Kiba asked impatiently. Naruto crouched behind the small bush before Hinata could realize that he wasn't exactly going back to the village center to fetch Kiba.

"Said she wanted to- Oh, hey Hinata! Look, Kiba's right here!" Before long, the aforementioned dog nin could feel a presence right behind him, one he normally would've wished were there, but now was too painfully _ab_normal to enjoy.

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba froze. _Oh sssshhit._

"H-Hinata?" _How the hell did she find out we were here?! _It didn't occur to him that maybe her Byakugan had something to do with it. The moment Kiba turned around, he regretted it. Instantly, he was met with the heiress' melting gaze, the prettiest pairs of eyes he'd ever seen. He always saw them, but whenever he was this close, he tended to stare. He proved his fear to be correct, as he couldn't tear away, so he let his gaze trail down. This turned out to be another regretful act as his eyes met the most luscious lips. He quickly suppressed the urge to grab her by her arms and smash their lips together, even though it took a lot more will-power than expected.

"U-uummm.. T-Thank y-you.. I-I g-guess.." Hinata stammered, her blush adopting a deeper shade of red. _Oh fuck. I just said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Uuh.. S-sure.." Kiba replied with equal embarrassment, if not more. _And now I'm stuttering.. I can't believe I'm stuttering. Not that there's anything wrong with stuttering; Hinata does it all the time but.. I can't believe I stuttered!_

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's leave these lovebirds alone." _Those fucking traitors! _Mischievous smiles crept onto Naruto and Sakura's lips as Kiba helplessly watched them saunter away, leaving him to his doom. He stiffened at the thought of him and Hinata being alone together, bringing a new flow of blood rise to his cheeks.

Hinata couldn't even look up as she twiddled her fingers and stared at her shuffling feet. Kiba smiled, ignoring his embarrassment. Hinata was especially pretty when she blushed, and the best part was, it was because of _him_! Not Naruto, _him_!

"You look pretty today." He finally blurt out. _You always do, _he secretly added. Hinata brightened, looking up at him. She'd never been complimented like that. It was rather nice.

"Th-thank you." A short, awkward silence ensued, till a shrill voice had the nerve to interrupt.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

"Shut up Naruto! You're gonna blow our cover!"

Kiba smirked. He never thought he'd be following advice from that idiot.

Slowly, he advanced. He'd never kissed a girl before. He was just glad that Hinata would be his first.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata panicked. She'd never kissed a guy before! She had no idea _how _to!

Kiba continued forward, staring at her eyes. He smiled. "Don't faint, okay? But.. If you do, I promise I'll catch you."

Hinata stared back, dumfounded. Her heart just stopped, just for that one small second.

That was, by far, the sweetest thing anybody has ever told her. She nodded slowly, letting her eyes flutter shut.

And when their lips met, it was crazy. Kiba was so soft and gentle, abandoning his natural roughness, that all Hinata could do was swoon. She went weak in the knees, giving him an excuse to pull her closer. He didn't want this kiss to be short. He was so in love with her.. After a while, she pulled back, much to his chagrin. But he couldn't help that wide toothy grin from spreading across his face.

He couldn't help but think how fucking amazing that was! He couldn't believe how this beautiful girl had been his first kiss.

"You didn't faint." He noted laughingly, pulling her closer.

"I-I.." She blushed, looking like realization had just hit her. "I guess.. I didn't want to miss it."

* * *

A/N: Credit goes to **luvUnionJack20** for the title! x) Gawd, I've been trying to post _something _for weeks! Hope this is okay.. Well, **REVIEW**! :)


	3. Not Another KibaHina Fic

_Summary_: Love is patient. So he waits.  
_Warning_: Small amount of swearing.

**Not Another KibaHina Fic**  
by simplyme26

_11:24 PM_

The night blankets Konoha, leaving a star-filled sky in its wake. And while most of the villagers are safely in their respective abodes, two lonely forms are huddled together under a tree in the training grounds.

"Hey, come on." Kiba soothes, draping a comforting arm around a sobbing Hinata's frame and scooting closer to her crouched form, their bodies touching. He ignores the sudden attention his increasing heartbeat is demanding and tries not to think of the enticing smell she's emitting or the softness of that livid fringe. He fails miserably. "Naruto's just a moron, you know? You deserve better." He says in an attempt to comfort her. Wow, he sucked at this.

Resisting the strong urge to simply bury his face into her hair, just to satisfy that unquenchable thirst for her distinct smell, -_damn instincts-_ he purses his lips, mulling on how to get her to stop crying. "Hinata.."

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, K-Kiba-kun.." She whispers as she lifts her face from the folded arms resting on her propped up knees. He can vaguely see the tears tainting her cheeks, but he knows it's there. "A-All I a-am is a b-burden to you a-and Sh-Shino-kun." She sniffs, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"A-All I ever d-do is mope a-and c-cry.. I-I'm no good for _a-anything_." She spits out bitterly. "Y-You and Sh-Shino-kun always have to l-look out for m-me. E-even now, after I-I've trained _s-so _hard, I-I'm _still _not g-good enough. N-Naruto-kun s-still . . ." She can't finish. It hurts too much. This sends her into an even deeper state of silent depression, burying her face back into her arms.

"Hey. Hey, you know that's not true." He scolds lightly, scowling. "You're Hinata Hyuuga." He announces royally, with pride.

"You're beautiful," –_absolutely gorgeous_- "you're brave, kind, strong. Most of the time, you care for others more than for yourself. And despite your clan basically shunning you, you're still unbelievably loyal to them, which is something the Hyuuga clan _should _be happy about, by the way." By then, Hinata has calmed to a degree, her face resurfacing from her arms, and Kiba has started a ramble that will soon cross a line. Currently, his gaze is on the ground before Hinata, a far away look in his eyes.

"I don't even get how that moron _hasn't _fallen for you." It's when the last word has left his lips that his eyes shoot open in horrible realization and his free hand flies to clamp his mouth before any other idiocities escape it.

Said line has just been crossed.

His gaze quickly darts to her face, scanning it for any signs of disapproval or disgust or _anything _that remotely says 'WTF did he just say?!'. Meanwhile, a braver part of him screams for her to just notice, for her to finally find out so that he can peacefully let his heart settle with the undeniable fact of the matter: Hinata Hyuuga is in love with Naruto Uzumaki. _Not_ Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto Uzumaki.

He sees her angelic face. That smooth, blemish-free skin that he's longed to touch is somewhat red, although not to the extent of a Naruto's-here moment, but it's red. Her lips are pursed and her eyes are blank. He honestly doesn't know what to make of that.

So he does what he thinks is the next best thing: salvage the situation. "What I mean is," What _did _he mean? "Is that, you know, he's a complete idiot.. For not noticing such a _beautiful _woman like you," Feeling the awkward tension slowly dissipating, he cracks a smile.

"For not noticing someone who has just been waiting _so long_ for him to realize that you will alwaysbe there for him.. And although sometimes that wait becomes so unbearable, that you just wanna grab.. grab _him _and.. and kiss _him_ and tell him everything.. because you just _can't_ take it anymore and.." Suddenly, what he's saying isn't just advice anymore.

His heart twists painfully in his chest, urging him even more to just get this over with and go back to ignoring the fact that Hinata will never be in love with him… Just go back to slowly rotting and dying inside as the reality that she is simply unattainable sinks in.

"And that he's lost his chance with a beautiful.." He doesn't realize that he's been staring into her eyes all this time, just as she's been staring into his. "With a beautiful girl like you.."

It's during this simple defining moment, as they stare thoughtlessly into each other's eyes, nothing but optic communication between them, that Kiba is close to touching heaven.. to _tasting _heaven, until that damned common sense comes fluttering into his brain and he suddenly realizes that she is _not _in love with him and that he being the rebound man will _not _result to any positive consequences.

It _won't_, damn it.

Quickly but hesitantly looking away, Kiba removes the arm still slung around her shoulders to bury his face into his palms. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." He forces himself to say, although it sounds half-hearted and comes out muffled by his hands.

The only thing he's sorry about is not having kissed her.

"K-Kiba-kun." She says so softly that for some reason, it breaks his heart even more. She places a hand on his arm, successfully detaching his palms from his face. He looks to her.

He sees Hinata, only somewhat different. Her lips are twisted in a knowing smile and her eyes have that determined glint in them. He is quickly rendered breathless..

"You say N-Naruto-kun lost his chance." The shrinking proximity between their faces makes him blush. They are both still on the ground, both still huddled together.

Suddenly, he feels Hinata's palm on the back of his neck, slowly tugging him closer. "I won't make the same mistake."

In one swift motion, she pulls, and their lips are met in a surprising kiss. Even with their lips meshed together, Kiba's eyes are till wide open, in utter shock. Who knew Hinata had it in her?! Strangely enough, the fact that she had actually been that firm and dominating.. Total turn on.

He smirks against the kiss, reveling in the feeling of his heart leaping in bliss and the uncontrollable shivering of his body. He pushes deeper into the kiss, as she leans back then falls ungracefully to the ground, her arms still snaked around his neck. She giggles against the kiss, making Kiba's chest bubble up with pure happiness.

They lay provocatively on the ground, Kiba on top of Hinata as their lips caressed the other's.

Surprisingly again, Kiba is the first to pull back, satisfied with simply resting their foreheads together at the moment. "We gotta get you home, Hinata." He chuckles, surprised that he even remembers the time. But then, he reminds himself that if he doesn't get her home at a reasonable time, or if a seemingly reasonable excuse doesn't work with Hiashi if he _wasn't_ able to get her home early, then that would be pretty bad, for a number of obvious reasons.

Hinata pouts adorably, before giving in.

She sighs."O-Okay."

He gives her a last quick peck on the lips, one that renders Hinata smiling wider and blushing deeper, before he grins down at her and gets up from her form. He quickly offers her a hand and she accepts. After he hoists her up, he doesn't let go of her hand.. doesn't tear his eyes away from those beautiful lavender eyes shining beneath the moonlight.. doesn't stop smiling at the relieving, giddy sensation in the pit of his stomach, because he knows that hopefully from now on, she will let him kiss her, let him hold her, let him keep her heart from breaking more than it already has.

He knows that hopefully, from now on, she can let him love her like he has since mid-Chunin exams.

As that overwhelming feeling overcomes him, that feeling of her being just, _too fucking gorgeous and perfect. _Her eyes are hazy with something he can't discern, but whatever it is, it makes her look even prettier. Her lips twitch in a small, soft smile that makes all thought in his head vanish.

Suddenly, he finds himself cradling her head and smashing her lips against his. It's not something he actually _thought _of doing, but something he just spontaneously did.

The kiss is hard, passionate. Everything that hasn't poured out before suddenly gushes out.. Kiba's utter gratefulness that the waiting has finally ended, that the pain can finally go away, that she can finally stop crying and Hinata's relief that someone has actually agreed to catching her when she fell, to letting her fall.

He mumbles against the kiss, "I love you." Abruptly, she stops.

With deer-in-headlights eyes, she stares at him, half-expecting he burst out laughing and muttering how it was all a joke because she was _HInata. _She was weak and good-for-nothing, just like her father says, so who in their right mind would love _her_?!

But he doesn't laugh. Not even a smile, or any other hint of happiness on his face. He looks regretful, like he thinks everything would've been better if he hadn't said what he said, if he'd just kept his mouth shut and saved that for another day, if he'd just kept kissing her and let her _feel _how much he actually loved her.

Well, Hinata thinks he shouldn't feel remorseful. She knows how it's like to have your heart torn apart because of suppressed emotions. She thinks it's rather brave for him to have confessed.

She doesn't love Kiba. But who's to say she won't in the near future? The kisses he's given her so far had been.. nice, to say the least. It was.. magical, as cliché as it sounds.

"I like you, K-Kiba-kun." She cups his cheek and smiles warmly at him, willing that frown on his face to disappear. "I don't love you.. Not yet. But hopefully someday, I will.. I-If you'd still w-want me to, that is."

He smiles at her, those fangs appearing from behind those lips. "Thanks." He gives her a hug, brief but meaningful.

He sighs. "Now, we _seriously _have to get you home. Hiashi is going to _castrate _me.. not to mention what Neji will do."

"Um, K-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What does c-castrate mean?"

"… Nevermind." He reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together, giving it a firm grasp and smiling to himself before heading out to the village.

_**Years later..**_

Kiba gingerly removes his shoes, leaving it at the foot of the door, before stepping in. Nobody seems to be home.

"Dad!"

He stands corrected.

"Hey honey." He scoops the small girl in his arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Where's your mom?"

"H-Here!" A cry comes from the kitchen. With his daughter in tow, he trudges over to the source of the voice. He's met with the sight of his wife, stooping before the oven and smoothly taking out a freshly baked batch of-

"Cookies!" Their daughter quickly wriggles from her father's arms, nearly falling in the process. The little girl rushes over to the tray of treats and gives it a whole-hearted sniff. With a quick whip of her head, she turns to her mother and assumes a puppy-dog eyes and pout combo. "Can I have one, mom? _Please_?"

Hinata laughs. "Sure, sweetie. But be careful. They're still hot." With a heartwarming smile, Hinata playfully ruffles the dark blue hair upon her daughter's head, brushing past the small girl to get to her husband.

"Hey." Kiba mutters through a grin, draping his arms around Hinata's waist as she's gently pushed against his chest. He buries his nose on the crook of her neck and revels in the inviting scent of cinnamon and cookies that she's emanating. "You smell good." You don't know how much he's said that throughout the course of their relationship.

A giggle racks her body. "I love you too."

And suddenly, all the bruises under his Jounin uniform, all the cuts and gashes, doesn't seem so painful.

.**END**.

A/N: Review :)


	4. Assertion

Summary: The heart can only take so much.  
A/N: This is still under beta-process, so I'll probably edit it someday but please, enjoy. :)

**Assertion  
**by simplyme26

_Kiba watches nervously as his question lingers between them._

"_Y-yes." Hinata answers with a warm smile, looking past Kiba to steal a glance at the subject of their conversation. "Yes I do." She repeats, hugging her books tighter and reveling in that heartwarming, mood-lifting feeling bubbling inside her. She's sort of happy she has Kiba. No matter what, he's always there to lend an ear. Quickly, blood rises to that familiar course to her cheeks, as Naruto emerges from a corner and grins his notoriously toothy, foxy grin to the crowd at large._

_Meanwhile, Kiba sighs dejectedly. Judging from the fair amount of red on her face and that painfully adorable smile, he didn't need to look behind him to know Naruto was passing by them. As he feels his heart break and shatter dangerously like glass, he can't help but begrudgingly wonder why the _hell _she likes him?_

Kiba_ had been her shoulder to cry on when she found out Naruto and Sakura were dating. _Kiba_ was the one who caught her every time she fainted at his presence. _He_ was the one who'd said 'Don't give up', despite the fact that it was tearing him apart. He'd provided her with all the damn support his stupid heart could squeeze out._

_So doesn't he at least deserve a small blush when _he_ passes by? Or that loving look in her eyes whenever that idiot of a blond is near?_

_Goddamn it._

"_Yeah.. I kinda figured." Kiba managed to choke out, a sad smile on his lips._

_And as he watches that blissful look on her face slowly fade, being replaced by teary eyes and a crestfallen look, he realizes that Sakura has just arrived.. He realizes that he just can_not_ take it anymore._

– –

Kiba storms into the hall with a strong resolve. Sporting a scowl, he takes each step with nervous haste, determination etched in his features.

_Hinata deserves better. She deserves so much better. All that idiot ever does is make her cry. _Kiba repeats these thoughts like a mantra. He spurs himself on, ignoring his shaky, clammy hands or the deafening heartbeat._ She has to realize I'm here. She needs to know that love me back or not, I will always be here for her._

_Unless of course I screw this up and end up embarrassing her, making it totally understandable if she never even wanted to talk to me again._

_Fuck. That did not help._

His heartbeat races faster, louder, as his eyes spot the unmistakable head of Hinata Hyuga near the lockers.

_This is it, Inuzuka. _He inhales, forcing himself forward. _The point of no return. You can do this._

As he progresses, his eyes suddenly shoot up at the sight of a blond and a brunette engrossed in a conversation with Hinata. _Fuck. I mean, I can handle Tenten but _Ino_? Of all the damn girls in this stupid school.. _He huffs, but quickly dismisses the numerous tragedies the mouth of said blond can ensue. He doesn't need those thoughts right now.

As he earns a clear view of Hinata's face, of those pale, smooth cheeks and those perfectly curved lips, his heartbeat throbs painfully in his ears and his shaking fists unconsciously form into balls.

He breathes deeply, before advancing.

It's when he's 3 steps away that she finally looks to him. Kiba ignores the greetings of Ino and Tenten. He ignores the astonished look on her face when he softly grabs her head, pushes her fragile form against the lockers and firmly presses his lips against hers.

Oh fucking God, Kiba loves that feeling, that taste, that distinct smell that is Hinata.. A tide of relief and contentment and sheer blissfulness washes over him and he just feels like melting into the kiss. He presses forward wanting more of this overwhelming feeling, wanting more of her, when suddenly, he hears a feeble squeak from the form under him, a noise he quickly classifies as a sign of discomfort.

Abruptly, his eyes shoot open. He hastily pulls away, assuming an apologetic stance.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Kiba quickly announces, guilt in his features. "I didn't mean for it to go that long. I just-" _It felt so right.._

His lips settle themselves into a thin line, keeping him from rambling even more. He looks at her feet and breathes through his nose, readying himself for the inevitable speech he's been dreading.

He blinks, looking up at her shell-shocked expression when suddenly, his nerves flutter wildly in his stomach and for a moment he entertains the idea of just walking away and letting her take the hint because he _kissed _her. What more can express an 'I love you' than a spontaneous and heartfelt kiss?

Not a lot in Kiba's book.

But then he stares intently at her face, at the look of utter surprise and he thinks that he at least owes her an explanation.

"Hinata, I.." His voice comes out weak and cracked. He runs a tongue over his lips, stalling. _What the hell? Where did all of last night's practice go?_

Unfortunately, it's then that Kiba's senses decide to kick in as he realizes how a mob of teenagers have circled around them, hanging on whatever words will escape his lips. A bead of sweat slowly runs down the side of his face as he gulps down his anxiety.

Immediately, he panics.

A string of curses hang at the tip of his tongue as he chews on his bottom lip, preventing any of said curses from spilling out. His fingers nervously fiddle with the hem of his jeans, rubbing the fabric harshly. His brown eyes dart from left to right, scanning his peripherals for any kind of distraction, _anything_!

With a deep sigh, he lets his eyes momentarily close.. _I can do this. I can do this. I can fucking do this. _With a sudden swell of confidence, he sets his lips in a thin line and decides to just man the fuck up and _tell _her.

Slowly, he cracks open his eyes and settles his vision upon her expecting, gorgeous eyes. He hardens his gaze. "First off," His voice takes a dramatic tone of determination. "I want _everyone _here-" He looks to the crowd around them, before turning back towards Hinata. "-to know that I.."

He sighs. "I love Hinata Hyuga. And I don't give a fuck if any of you think I'm a bad influence or whatever shit it is you have against me. Gossip all you want, yes Ino, I'm talking to you, because there's only one person in this school whose opinion matters to me."

He sets his hopeful gaze upon Hinata, his balled fists buried in his pockets. He ignores the throbbing pulse in his temples, ignores the hammering of his heart as he shrugs sheepishly. "What do you say?"

Hinata can only stare at him, at a loss for words. He looks down, unable to meet her gaze.

An extremely awkward tension lingers upon the teenagers and Kiba's hope nearly dies down until a loud, obnoxious voice surfaces.

"Aw, come on, Hinata! Give 'im a chance!"

Kiba's eyes shoot up, all traces of confidence instantly draining from his soul as the tension increases ten-fold. His widened eyes look back at the crowd, scanning frantically for a sign of that familiar head of hair.

"Goddamn it, Naruto.." He hisses under his breath, scowling. The idiot's probably too short to have his oversized head floating at the surface of the sea of teenagers. Kiba quickly looks back at Hinata, at the pained look and his heart breaks.

For a minute, he wishes he was the one whose heart was crushed and pounded. He wishes she would break him, if that would make her feel better. He wishes she would just _stop _with that look, that look that seems like she's about to cry.

Kiba notices the small droplets of liquid begin to blur her vision and the quiver in her lips increase. He can't help but feel like a douchebag and immediately regret ever having said anything.

"You know what," He puts on a feigned smile and a lighthearted tone. "We can talk about this some other time. It's not-" He pauses. "It's not a big deal." He lets his eyes arc into slits as he smiles, just so she doesn't notice the sadness behind them.

"See ya." With that, Kiba hastily walks off from the scene, chest twisting in pain and breathing labored. He scowls at the pathway, students parting at his glare. Whispers swirl around him like a tornado, further fueling his anger.

All he wants to do is fucking HURT somebody. Preferably an idiotic blonde who doesn't know how to keep his fat mouth shut.

He makes his way towards the gym. Naruto won't be there, but another equally vent-worthy opponent is.

– –

"Timeout." Kiba pants heavily, bending over and resting his palms on his knees.

"Such impressive strength, Kiba! You _must _try out for the team!" Lee cries happily, still finding the energy to jog in place despite the globs of sweat running down his extremely toned body.

Kiba shakes his throbbing head, swallowing. "No thanks." He chuckles, amused. "Your workout's a little too hardcore for me." Standing erect with an audible groan, he pulls his shoulders back and trudges over to the benches, towards his bag. He slings it over a shoulder. "Thanks, Lee. I owe you one."

"It was my pleasure! And do not worry, Kiba! I am sure Hinata feels the same as you do!"

Abruptly, Kiba looks back at the confident grin and thumbs-up issued at him.

He smiles back. He wishes he held the same belief. "Yeah. Me too.."

– –

Collapsing unto his bed, Kiba lets his face connect with the mattress. He screams loudly into it in frustration, gripping the surrounding pillows and banging his feet against the soft mattress. Akamaru whimpers, sharing his master's sentiments, and hops up the bed, curling next to Kiba's form.

He looks sideways, at his trusty companion. "At least _you're _here." He lifts a hand, only to let it drop upon Akamaru's back. Gently, he caresses the tufts of fur. "You'll never leave me, right buddy?"

Akamaru barks in agreement. Kiba smiles, ruffling the hair atop Akamaru's head. "Good boy."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Kiba! Open up!"

Kiba groans, the sound muffled by his mattress. "Go away, Hana!" Unfortunately, his cry wasn't loud enough as the creaking sound of a door being opened echoes throughout the room. Kiba growls, irritated, and sits up to shoo Hana out when the sight before him leaves him utterly speechless.

"K-Kiba-kun?" There stood a sheepish Hinata, her head peeking in from behind the door. She flashes him what he thinks to be the most adorable smile. "U-um, may I c-come in?"

Entraced by her presence, Kiba nods a small nod and gives her one of his brightest grins. "Sure."

Looking down in an effort to secure her footing, Hinata steps in shyly, a blush adorning her cheeks.

With his trained senses, Kiba takes note of the curled locks, the nice outfit, the subtle make-up and that _addicting _smell. Closing his eyes, he takes a good whiff of the sweet aroma. He's long since memorized her scent, but this was.. this was different. She smelled of cinnamon.. daisies.. chestnuts.. roses.. sugar..

"U-uh, K-Kiba-kun?"

As his eyes shoot up, Kiba suddenly realizes that she's flat against the wall, his nose is buried on the crook of her neck and his lips are an inch from kissing her porcelain skin. Blood quickly rises to his cheeks, but he isn't as embarrassed as he should be. He quickly backs away, placing a solid four feet between them. "Sorry 'bout that," He smiles lightheartedly, scratching the back of his head. "Kinda lost myself for a minute there."

She shakes her head, avoiding his gaze. "I-It's fine."

"Hey," He starts casually, ignoring his increasingly sweaty palms, and nods at her general direction. "You're all dolled up."

Hinata blushes, looking down. "I-Ino thought I should look n-nice."

"Oh. So _Ino_ told you to come?"

Hinata gives a small, brief nod in response. But as Kiba's face falls in disappointment, she quickly realizes her mistake.

"O-oh, but she didn't f-force me! I-I _wanted_ to come!"

Kiba can't help but grin at her attempt to console him, his fanged teeth flashing. "Yeah?"

She nods vigorously. "Y-yes."

Kiba chuckles, a light fluttery feeling overwhelming him. "Man, you're adorable." Just as quickly as he says this, his eyes shoot open. "Uh, I-I mean.. You know, that- that you look.. Nice." He swallows nervously, eyes darting to the side.

Suddenly, a chime-like giggle rings in his ears and he dubs it the prettiest sound he's ever heard.

"Th-thank you. I think you l-look nice t-too." She smiles, completely comfortable in his presence. Which is weird, because Hinata's only ever been completely comfortable around one person in her life- her mom. She could tell her mother anything, talk to her freely without fear of being judged, look her worst and still be accepted. With her friends, there are just things she doesn't feel she can tell them.

But here Kiba was, strutting into her heart and her life and making her laugh and smile and feel _truly _loved. How had he done that? How had he pushed past her walls in the span of one day? Hinata doesn't know.

But she'll be damned if she's gonna let go of this bliss.

Slowly, she takes a courageous step, closing the distance between them. She watches as his face twists in confusion, realization, hopefulness. She melts into the brown abyss that are his eyes, and gently, places a palm upon his reddening cheeks.

She watches as his eyes flutter closed and his cheeks nuzzle her palm. She smiles at how he exhales her scent deeply, as if she were a drug. She gasps at the contact of his calloused hands upon her dainty ones, reveling in the warmth.

For a long moment, she stares at his lips. Leaning in closer, she whispers weakly. "M-may I?" It's her first kiss, but she doesn't want him to know.

But he does know. So when he presses their lips together, he laps at her bottom lip sensuously, passionately- just like a first kiss should be.

He cradles her head, bringing her closer against him, pressing their lips harder. He needs more of this heaven, more of this unexplainable feeling of sheer happiness, more of _her._

"I love you.." He whispers through kisses. "I love you so fucking much.."

She pulls away, pushes him away and he can see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Y-yes. Wh-why do you love _m-me_? Ino is s-so much prettier, a-and Tenten is funner.. S-Sakura is smarter.. W-why me?"

His eyes pierce hers, and his palms don't leave either of her cheeks. "I love you because you're not any of them.. It's because you're gorgeous and you have the most beautiful laugh and- and I don't know! It's like there are so many things that I don't really think I can say 'em all. Just- just _everything_! You know? From that thing you do with your fingers to the way you walk. It just all seems so perf- Crap, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Kiba asks frantically.

Hinata shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "I-It's been long s-since I've f-felt love. It's nice."

* * *

"Man I was a cheesy bastard." Kiba laughs, burying his nose into Hinata's head of hair.

Hinata pulls him closer, resting her cheek on his clothed chest. He easily complies, scooting closer against her form as she pouts. "I thought y-you were very sweet."

Kiba caresses her arm with his thumb in a comforting manner, drinking in the scent of her hair. "Hmm," He hums. "You smell good.."

She laughs. "You always s-say that."

"That's cause I like telling truths."

She cocks an accusing brow up at him.

He laughs. "Okay fine, maybe I tell a few fibs now and then. Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"I k-know you, Kiba."

"Really? Let's test that, shall we? Tell me if what I'm about to say is either a lie or the truth."

She seems unsure for a moment, but eventually agrees. "F-fine."

Lifting an arm from its previous position around her form, he buries a hand in his jean pocket, fishing for something. Once his fingers grasp the desired object, he pulls his hand out and reveals what would render Hinata utterly breathless.

"I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."


	5. Marry Your Daughter

**Marry Your Daughter**  
sung by **Brian McKnight**  
fic written by _simplyme26_

"Well?" Hiashi urged harshly, impatience and irritation in his voice.

Hiashi's intimidating aura did nothing to help the frantic nerves in Kiba's person. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face. "Sorry." He grinned nervously, fingering the small velvet box wrapped in his fingers and kept hidden inside the large sleeves of his kimono. "I'm kinda nervous about being here. I'm not even sure what to say yet, so sorry if I take too long."

"I'm a rather busy person. I'd prefer you start _soon_." Hiashi warned in a deep baritone, sending the boy a frightening glare.

Kiba swallowed nervously, licking his chapped lips. "Uuh, well.." He lifted his hand, revealing the navy box. Hiashi raised a brow in deep interest. "It's for your oldest, Hinata."

Hinata? Hiashi didn't even know they were serious enough for this boy to decide to ask for her hand. How long had they been together? Six months? A year? Two years?

Unaware of Hiashi's musings, Kiba carried on with his announcement. "I know I'm not the best choice. I mean, you'd probably want someone within your clan, you know, to preserve the secrets of the Byakugan.. or- or someone with huge political influences.. And I know I'm none of those.." Kiba chewed at his bottom lip nervously, his heart hammering against his chest. "I know my clan isn't some prestigious family.. I can't provide her with the pleasures of wealth, or have her dress in expensive clothes.. but..

"I love your daughter.. The first time I saw her, I knew I'd say I do. And as cheesy as it sounds, she's my everything.. I can't even think of what would happen if she left.

"I've seen her cry.. _so_ many times, for so many reasons, and for all those times, I've been there for her. I've always been there for her.. So you don't have to worry about me treating her bad, 'cause I'm going to give her the best of me, till the day I die.

"She will be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. All I want, Hiashi-sama, is to marry your daughter.. and make her my wife."

Kiba looked behind, towards the closed doors, a face-splitting grin forming in his face. "You hear that, Hinata?" He laughed as the doors slowly slid open, revealing a shocked and teary-eyed Hinata. She bit her quivering lips to keep from sobbing, but the tears continued to fall.

"I wanna marry you.." He muttered, watching as she made her way across the room, his lips stretching in the widest smile and his heart pounding in heavenly bliss at the sight of her. "You'll be the hottest bride.." He chuckled, shakily showing her the ring and watching as she choked back a sob. His heart soared. He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulled her flush against him, and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Turning back towards Hiashi, who surprisingly had the barest of smiles on his lips, Kiba let out a tired yet relieved sigh. "Bring on the better or worse, and till death do us part, 'cause I got my vows down." He bellowed confidently.

"Let me marry your princess, Hiashi-sama . . ." Kiba looked down lovingly, at who he hoped would soon be his bride. "And I'll make her my queen."

* * *

"_I do think it's about time for the happy couple's first dance! Come on out here, Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka!_"

The entire crowd laughed and applauded at the use of Hinata's new last name. It was surreal, Kiba thought, knowing his last name now came after her first. He realized, her name sounded so much sweeter now.

Kiba watched as Hinata glided across the dance floor towards him, in that beautiful, detailed dress she looked absolutely stunning in. He didn't know she could look prettier than she normally did. Apparently, he was so lucky that his wife- his _wife_- happened to be a woman that was beautiful _all _the time.

"Hey, Mrs. Inuzuka." Instantly, Kiba's heart swelled. Actually calling her by his last name sounded so.. right.

A glowing Hinata blushed furiously at her husband's greeting. Happily, she placed a hand over his outstretched, open palm. Kiba guided her to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, he pulled her close, resting their foreheads together and waltzing to the most appropriate song.

_Gonna marry your daughter, and make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. Give her the best of me, till the day that I die. I'm gonna marry your princess, make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. Can't wait to smile, as she walks down that aisle on the arm of her father._

_On the day that I marry your daughter.  
_

"It's like 'Inuzuka' was made for your name." Kiba murmured with a fanged grin.

Hinata nodded meekly, their foreheads rubbing together. "It sounds very.. right, doesn't it?"

"Yeah.." He'd thought that too. "All that's missing now is those red fang marks, and maybe a dog-" The way she stiffened and the horrified look on her face was enough to make him burst into laughter.

As it dawned on Hinata, who previously had a deer-in-headlights look on her face, that he was kidding, she let out a relieved sigh. "You shouldn't joke about those kinds of things, Kiba-kun." She scolded playfully.

Recovering from his laughter, Kiba pouted cutely. "Why, don't you like red fang marks?"

Hinata had to giggle, if only a bit, at the adorable face he was issuing her. "Oh no, no! I like your fang marks." She shrugged sheepishly. "I just don't think they would suit me very well."

"Inuzuka suits you well." He said pointedly. "And anyway, I was just kidding. I know you find my fang marks very hot." His brows bobbed up and down knowingly, earning a loud giggle from Hinata. The sweet chime of her laugh placed the biggest smile on his face.

"I hope father hadn't heard what you said." She whispered once her giggles subsided. "I don't know how he would react."

He snorted. "Like he doesn't hate me enough."

She gave her a curious look, snaking her arms around his neck. "No matter how much it may look like it, I'm very certain father does not hate you."

"Yeah?" He sent a cautious gaze at the man who watched them almost glaringly. "Cause it looks like he's about ready to kill me."

"Father doesn't hate people. He simply doesn't trust them."

"He still doesn't trust me? After I worked for days on that kickass speech?"

"Oh, he trusts you." Hinata smiled, pressing their lips in a sensual but curt kiss. "Why do you think I've never been chosen for an arranged marriage?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Because.. he was waiting for me to propose?"

She giggled again, making him smile, then shook her head."He was waiting for someone he trusted for my hand."

"Well," Kiba grinned, proud that he'd passed her father's test. "I'm glad daddy's on our side."

Once again, Hinata laughed, the loudest and happiest she's had in months. Kiba admired his wife, as her angelic giggles soothed his ears. He chuckled at the sight of her. Meanwhile, Hiashi smiled to himself. All the glares he'd received from the elders for refusing to give away his eldest was well worth it.

"If you wish to keep him on our side, Kiba-kun, I suggest you not call him that anymore." She grinned blindingly.

He nodded. "Fine. But when WE get a girl, I want her to call me daddy."

"What if we get a boy?"

He smirked knowingly. "Then we'll keep trying."

Instantly, Hinata reddened, burying her face into her husband's shoulder in embarrassment.

Kiba thought she was unbearably adorable. "And by the way," He spoke gently into her ear. "I was right."

She turned her head so that her cheek rested on his shoulder and her lips were a hair's breadth away from his ear. "About what?"

He kissed her neck. "About you being the hottest bride."

_Can't wait to smile, as she walks down that aisle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter._

**A/N**: OHMYGOD. If you have reached this point, I urge you to **LISTEN TO THIS SONG**. I swear, you will melt once you hear it and understand why I had dedicated a fic to it. Seriously. Go to YouTube and search. Right now.


End file.
